The goal of this continuation proposal is to train statistically oriented individuals (Biostatisticians, Statisticians, Electrical Engineers, etc.) to function as independent researchers in a multidisciplinary environment focusing on Nutrition and cancer. To achieve this goal we have assembled a team of researchers specializing in Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, Genomic Signal Processing and the biology of Nutrition and cancer. Our basic premise is that multidisciplinary teams working on Nutrition and cancer will benefit enormously by inclusion of biologically knowledgeable biostatisticians, and especially biostatisticians who are familiar at a fairly deep level with the biological mechanisms of cancer of most interest to nutritionists. This basic premise is supplemented by our observation that there exist few biostatisticians of the desired type. We will continue to create a cadre of statistically oriented researchers who understand the mechanisms of action in the relationship between Nutrition and cancer. Such understanding will allow our trainees to contribute at the highest level to the design and analysis of experiments in the area, and to develop fine-tuned statistical methods truly appropriate for the experimental data. Through a combination of didactic coursework, seminars and research experiences, we expect our trainees to be able to make important contributions in the development of statistical methods targeted to experiments in nutrition and cancer, and to function as a true collaborator in teams of biologists, instead of merely as a specialist in setting sample sizes and performing data analysis of simple experiments. The program plan is designed to (a) provide via courses and seminars systematic training in biology as it relates to nutrition and cancer; (b) provide intensive laboratory experience, with a rotation through a genomics facility, initial laboratory rotations followed by long-term work with one of the Human Nutrition laboratories, including attending weekly laboratory meetings but more generally becoming a full member of the laboratory team; and (c) provide directed research experience with either a biostatistical or electrical engineering mentor in combination with nutritionist mentors from the Faculty of Nutrition. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]